rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Acier Martin III
Acier Martin III is played by Nef Amata Simul. The dearest deer or should I say the deerest dear? Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Acier Martin III. The French name translates to open hearth steel or steel that is made in an open hearth furnace, which is an advancement of steel production. The way the name is formatted means the family name is given first and the personalization of the last name given second; Acier itself means steel as French adjectives are given after the noun. Therefore, Acier is the appropriate surname as before given. Acier Martin was named this from a descendant of his great grandfather, who invented the form of steel production and named it after himself, Acier Martin and the first male in the family ever generation after was given the same name ever since. Hence, the III title. Age 18 years old, around the age where he should be attending higher education schooling, but unfortunately he hasn’t been so far given the motivation to do much with his life. Gender Despite the feminine appearance, he actually identifies with the gender given to him at birth. He doesn’t necessarily identify with the history of his family as it doesn’t really concern him in the here and now but he doesn’t make an effort to actually individualize himself. Sexuality Extremely demi sexual and demi romantic. Sex/Gender/Expression plays no part in his orientation, since he falls for whoever he becomes very close to which unfortunately leads to more than one love affair at a time. Most of these times, the love in unrequited. Aura Color w/ Hex Code Since his name indicates more of the production of steel rather than steel itself. His aura is steel #7b9095 with a bluish tint contained in a molten/lava colored border #cf1020 as containing steel. Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) He is a normal white tailed deer from his mother’s side. The antlers protrude from his skull on both sides which give him a sense of balance and are not sensitive to touch. The bell shape curve is evident from being fully grown with 4 major points but this varies every year as he sheds his antlers and grows them again in spring. He can sometimes reach a 200-inch gross with his antlers, his proudest feat, but it’s typically 120 inches. His antlers are sturdy and equipped for battle. Nationality (Remnant) He is Valean where his family owns their factories, making the most of being in between of the nations of Vacuo with its metallic resources and Mistral with its oil resources. Affiliation/Occupation Having worked a multitude of small jobs ranging from fast food to retail (actually that’s pretty much it), he has general work skills but a discomfort of working. He doesn’t know exactly what he wants from life. Semblance He thinks it may have something to do with energy as he feels so full of it around a lot of people, but he currently can’t be sure. Other times he feel he is an aura reader as he can learn a person he very easily. This may just believing in his head cannons too much. He still doesn’t know fully. Weapon He tries different weapons at different times. And has not much skill in the things he’s tried such as a couple of different guns, bow and arrow, and knives but with more strength in knives in terms of throwing them. At the moment he doesn’t use a weapon other than his antlers. Skills Previously wanting to be a teacher because he found a lot of strength in writing, he finds passion in his ability to make electronic music and wants to be able to actually compose works. Though mostly working on this on the side and having only recently just started, he does have an idea of what his music style is like. It’s just hard to put into words and even more difficult to market as his arrangements only reflect his weird complexities rather than an actually interesting song. If the music thing is a dud because like art, he can’t do it well or very originally, he has a lot of hope for his writing. He is often currently found with a pencil and notebook as he writes down things he observes into notes which he later types up to create elaborate stories. He often creates characters instantly which previously were used to make personas for him to use online. Now, he weaves short stories and novels alike together in different genres using magic reality. He finds literature to be his stable love. Deception - He can create a really believable scenarios and create stories and lies centered around them. He manipulates those around him easily and only does so because he doesn’t know how else to interact with people. It’s not that he doesn’t care about hurting others, he just values his personal enjoyment more so. Weaknesses He’s weak in nearly everything he does. Appearance (Pictures originally edited through inspiration and start off by Kuvshinov-Ilya) Height He is 5 feet 3 inches not including his horns. Race (Skin tone, etc) French Canadian mixed with half European, half Native American. However, he does not really identify with being either. Body Type (w/ weight if known) Not having much bulk and lean due to genetics, he is only 100 pounds. Somewhat small in height, and thin. Outfit Typical hip fashion. Tries to keep up with girl fashion but is always wearing “yesterday’s” clothes somehow. Other Important details Feminine to a high degree. Personality Overview Generally depressed and angry, Acier tries to stay away from social situations as much as possible. Though weaker than most people his age, his aggression leads him to need to get into fights. These are usually small fights as he ends up giving up midway and needing to do something else. He feels like he can’t do anything good and took a semester break to work on his resume and applications before actually committing higher education. It was a difficult decision, one he felt mostly expected to make. Sometimes, it can seem he is a little bit more cheered when around people he is comfortable with because he is extremely extroverted to the point where he drains people for energy so he can be comfortable. He doesn’t find his current friendships meaningful, but he maintains them due to an extreme fear of abandonment. He cries at the thought of a friend ignoring him, even. Acier intends to keep up with his friends through social media, which will not aid his in addiction to it. As a liar, Acier is really good at making people believe different stories, including himself. This makes it difficult to really understand himself as a person and translates to a more hateful depression. Despite not really being as into it as he used to be, he still somewhat maintains different “fronts” for different situations to help him cope with an uncertainty of himself. Quirks He manipulates in a small scale, and is more flailing around emotionally than anything. Voice Nef Amata Simul and her vocal range is used as a reference for Acier. Theme Theme song: (to represent his many-sidedness) I'm sorry I'm not Honest Leave Me Alone Heart Nonsense Liar Normal Battle Theme Backstory Acier comes from a moderate life. For the most part, he’s worked very hard to get to this point, the point being living. It is somewhat difficult for Acier to get through daily life as he encounters problems due to his abnormal and neurodiverse nature. Basically, he has issues he’s currently working to resolve. For the most part, he never really had that outstanding of a childhood; it was marked by lack of friends, a little bit of weird attitudes that drove him to further isolation, and overall just being a foolish child. He did make attempts to connect socially and it always resulted in some sort of embarrassment on himself like saying something in a weird way, making up a story or lie and then getting caught for it. He was never really good at just being himself. His parents were also somewhat detached from the situation with him because they found that he was a bit of an oddball and would just need to grow it out. These traits kind of phased out during his adolescent years but in all actuality he just ended up taking a more negative side to them. The isolation worsened, to the point where he relished in it and preferred to be trapped in his own mind where only he was understood. Those understandings being highly complex in nature about hateful depression that evolved from the previous simple sadness. He couldn’t really reach out for help during this time as he simply locked himself away on the internet and his room, spending mostly entire nights on a screen where he… honestly didn’t know what he was doing. He wasn’t very into shows or games, and didn’t really excel in art or animation to justify the amount of time spent on the screens (though he tried for both to be true). Instead, he used social media awkwardly where he grew to be a part of a niche community of other neurodiverse individuals. In reality though, he was using multiple accounts to represent different personas of his personality and deceiving people using them. It helped some, but it didn’t really explain where all the time went other than dipping into potential interests that failed in some sort of way. It could be tied back to his lack of motivation to progress as an individual or fear of not doing well enough, or discomfort in the learning process that always had him turning away. It wasn’t enough to stop him from minor attempts but due to everything, he just made no progress. Like restarting a game every time you felt like you couldn’t progress anymore. One step forward, two steps back. As he grew older, his hateful depression and isolation translated to aggression, but this was more of an emotional and anger type of aggression. Though previously excelling in school as for some reason secondary school teachers found his unpopularity as a trait they could sympathize with and as a result show care towards him, he did compulsive extra work (such as re-writing notes to memorize them, organizing, copying from the textbook directly) to sort of fill the void of lack of friends and sadness from not doing other activities well or genuinely enough. It worked somewhat as although he was not very intelligent, it brought him to a superior standing in his class. This made teachers care for him more. In a way, he was only doing it for that. Though his anger manifested in online contexts and with confrontations with family as he refused to adhere to many of their rules as a typical rebellious teenager. Not that he would go drinking, smoking, doing drugs, or being involved with gangs of some sort as he would argue, he just had different values and forms of expressing himself like acting and dressing femininely despite being male that his family other than his sister didn’t understand and created conflicts with him for. Speaking of his sister, she was a very supportive and caring figure in his life but he shut her off for being adored by the family for her abilities and powers. Acier didn’t even have a semblance he knew how to activate and was not very good in combat. Though in academics he was appearing to be good, it wasn’t as admirable as having results in multiple areas like her. Meanwhile he was struggling with the fights he was picking with people in school, his sister was so proficient in swordsmanship that she could actually perform graceful choreography during combat. Meanwhile he was getting generally good grades and doing well in class ranking, she was graduating early to attend higher education despite their exact age. Meanwhile he was struggling to maintain the small hourly jobs he was getting every now and then, she was professional in what she enjoyed doing. It wasn’t fair. He barely made it through his last year of high school, as he intentionally hospitalized himself in psychiatric care several times throughout the year. Each time, it only made things worse. At this point he couldn’t wait to leave his home in Vale where he knew he’d have to travel far to be comfortable and establish an actual life for himself. Additional Notes This character comes from this pseudo-template: “AH ah ahhh… AH. oh geez. Gosh. What the heck am I doing. Oh, hey, sorry about that just now, I’m just being weird haha!!! My name.. Is Acier Martin. It’s kind of…. A long story behind it. I don’t really know the….. Accuracy of this story but actually my family comes from a line that was really important to the industrial age of Vale. You know the smokey kind of times? Where there are a lot of factories and steel production? Since Vale is between the metallic resources of Vacuo and the oil of Mistral, we kind of reap the best of both worlds here haha and so I heard that there was this great grandfather of mine who actually invented the open hearth furnace style of steel production. Kind of important. right? Not that the previous version was bad of any sort it just wasn’t as efficient. Actually we weren’t ever really that wealthy in terms of family even because of that and actually I can fact check myself now and I see that it is true that we founded steel production the way it kind of works right now so that’s kind of neat! I don’t really have too much of a care to look into those kinds of things. I mean when you talk about the things your dad does, you don’t really say, oh hey he’s a factory owner, that’s not that cool you know. It just sounds gross. My name is gross too, it’s directly from my dad’s name. Like a trademark for our company sorta. I mean, not company, it’s not that big, just chain of factories that still work around here that collect the resources of the continents that nearby us and we produce well… the goods! Weapons and stuff, you know the whole deal. I can’t actually use a weapon, I have no idea how. I get really sad about that at times but I don’t really have the motivation to learn anything. It’s just not my deal. I guess I’m more into reading and writing? If I’m going to be honest I used that to just say that to appear more intelligent than I am. Maybe I’m not into anything at all actually. Just like how my name is a copy. It’s Steel (French) isn’t that really original? Then put it with Martin it’s open hearth steel like steel that comes from an open hearth furnace that’s all melty and like lava. The problem with that is that it gives this weird image for my color. Like is it lava or is it steel? I guess it’s more of lava kind of color in a kind of steel if that makes sense. But the thing is is my name is still my name. But I’m actually mixed (early French immigrants mixed with natives in Canada) from Mistralese whites into the native deers of Eastern Vale. Having such a diverse array of ancestry kind of makes me feel disgusted with myself though… Like I’m not pure. Doesn’t anyone else get that feeling though? Especially other faunus like me who feel isolated. So I mean I must not be alone. I’m never alone actually, I always have friends and loves surrounding me! Anyone will do, I just want people to care about me… those who do are well… They are really important to me and I care a lot about them, but at the same time I don’t feel quite understood. It’s really hard to talk about though because I don’t really feel like I can be myself ever and it just happens to change based around the circumstances. Even now.. I just feel blank. Is a 18 year old in this day and age supposed to be this useless? I feel like I would never be good at doing anything. I have a lot of people who really adore and look up to me, or so I’d like to believe… but they all encourage me nonetheless to be myself. I still can’t help but feel like I’m forced to be certain ways around them because that’s what’s expected of me. I get confused about the love around me, as superficial I wish I could make it be, not that i want the people to be superficial or think they are but it’s at a weird in between meaningless quantity and actually caring friends that gives me a weird feeling of uncertainty. I’d have to be more beautiful to make it superficial though since beauty is the epitome of superficiality. I may not mind that exactly though… I’m a pretty slim guy at around 100 pounds. Yeah I said it, I’m a guy I know I don’t really look it all the time especially since I’ll put on something a little cute to wear or do a little makeup and pretty myself up as much as I can (Even if it just ends up looking gross) or even use my deep voice all that often, but I am a guy and I actually just don’t know how to play the part. Never did. Since I was young I was never really… right in the head. Maybe it’s the antlers? The other kids would stay away from me a lot and not really know how to be my friend. It wasn’t until much later in my High School years that I actually learned to fake my way into friendships… I was really good at that didn’t really stay up as much as I would like, especially with mental health problems and problems staying in school, I just ended up taking a lot of time to myself not really doing anything, not good enough to play games, not interested enough to maintain with mainstream shows, not pretty enough to work on beauty, not smart enough to study, even if I tried everything. Then I met him…. He was a really cute… person… he was my friend for a lot of my years in high school, 2 to be exact! But he was there before I exploded with meaningless friendships and maybe the most important friend I have yet! He got a girlfriend unfortunately… and continued to combat school which I didn’t really apply to when because I barely made it through the last year of high school and didn’t feel like I could make it through later. Instead, I worked through several jobs, thats where all the friend making comes in actually, and just tried to keep up on my feet as much as possible away from home (bad relationship with parents). Oh yeah we kind of don’t like each other anymore… My dad still talks to me and helps me out but my mom has completely disowned me. It’s because I’m not normal, I throw fits and depressive episodes or used to when younger and I just didn’t produce results like my sister did. She’s the one who got all the love, attention and care. Her name is Acier too and she FORGES weapons with Dad and does a lot of stuff with him. Of course she’s favorite. I’m not like mad at her but it is hard to be around her because i feel like this is someone of my exact spitting image and because she has powers and abilities and strengths and can fight, she gets to be loved. I don’t…” Acier looked at the recording he just made…. And deleted it. ~ Education He has completed secondary school with high standing only because of his first three years of good grades as he barely made it through his last year. Future Outlook Character Development: Eventually move away from the bad habits that currently plague his life is a start for development in this character, but he could just as easily move even more towards it. Goals: He wants to get into music professionally and be able to play the piano. He doesn’t really know how combat school has much to do with this but he can’t really stand not being normal anymore and figures he needs an education. Having looked into Vacuos dual academic and combat degree, he felt more inclined to that school. However, he has not yet applied to the school, simply has an application ready if he feels comfortable. His short term goals include reaching Vacuo and going over the application. Despite being able to find this information online, he’s too stressed to do it on his own and wants to find a counselor of some sort even if the chances are slim to get help. He also wants to genuinely get better at art in that he doesn’t want to have to copy everything he sees but have a creative expression artistically. Gallery A.M..jpg Acier Martin Sketch.jpg Acier Martin Profile.jpg Acier Martin Color.png Category:Characters